<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batas by Wereng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854252">Batas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng'>Wereng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Police, Dinner, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One place setting, One time setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto’s grin suddenly become wider, almost half of his face is drowned in that honest smile. “It’s not ‘impossible’. It’s just ‘hard’. Because someone like me is really hard to find and to find out someone who synchronous—ah, did I use that word right?”</p><p>Akaashi laugh. Bokuto said solemnly, “Some people often to choose something to make life more easy. But, for me its ‘Don’t think about what is easy. Think about what is fun’.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, its my first time writing in English. Actually this works is in Indonesian language, but I tried to translate it in English. I am not an English speaker, and English is like my third or fourth language, so I know that my English is in very bad level. But I want to challenge myself to write more in English since I am poor enough to paying for English class in real life. So, I really appreciate it if you guys can help me to criticize my work in grammars, words, phrases, and clause selection, or story if its necessary.</p><p>And I dont have friend who I can ask for help to read as beta reader, so I am sorry if its so bad you cant help but use holy water to read it.</p><p>Disclaimer: Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BATAS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Once again Bokuto seeing his smartphone. His smile still raising when he stare at a girl picture. That girl’s black hair is long and curvy, framing her beautiful green eyes. She looks gorgeous with her kimono at an unknown summer festival. That smile in her lovely face is not dim even though its night and not much light. She looks so natural yet so pierce in the crowd of people in her back. Looks like that festival is big and popular enough out there. And Bokuto also want to go to that festival—but with his girl.</p><p>She is Akaashi—that girl. They know each other in <em>Binder</em>, an app that popular enough and used by his friends. That app really save so much time for everyone who doesn’t have time to go clubbing or somewhere to find their date. Bokuto often swearing how practice this era to be. Technology can answer every crucial needs. And of course Bokuto didn’t want to become the only one who stumbling over for not understanding the current development in this era.</p><p>And it feels like he’s been using it for one year and—maybe 8 months?—he and Akaashi know each other from it.</p><p>One ringing bells with a notification appear on his screen. Its Akaashi’s message saying, <em>“I am here.”</em></p><p>Bokuto staring at traffic signal in front of him. Its still red and he become so uneasy. He want to cross the road immediately, go to the bar that is not so far from the crossroad there, and saw <em>his</em> Akaashi with his own eyes.</p><p>Ah—maybe its a hundred years too early, wait its too exaggerate if he says one hundred years... its three months too early for saying Akaashi as his—but, well—they have a same purpose. Dating. If not, why did Akaashi using that app, become his online friend, and then want to meet him? Except if one of them is not satisfied after their first meeting, so there will be no second date, third date, and so on. But its really no way Bokuto not satisfied after knowing Akaashi for so long—eventhough its through chatting. So, Bokuto really trying his best for not making Akaashi dissapointed later after meeting him.</p><p>Or this long awaited moment will be bad end for him.</p><p>He need to walk around 5 meters after crossing the road to go to the bar that looks too open from any bar Bokuto knows. Even Bokuto not sure if its really a bar or just restaurant. Its location is not far from shopping center and boutiques, so Bokuto is not amazed seeing people with glamorous and classy clothes in and out that bar. Looks like the bar’s owner prioritizing guests with style and workers in that district as their costumers, so they made the bar’s appearance looks elegants, with the outside walls is change into big glasses and several screen doors that connect the main rooms to balcony is made with see through glass too. The balcony’s trellis is painted to white and there are ivy in that trellis from top to bottom. The balcony looks like flying from outside, its foundation on the ground was skillfully hidden by the architect. That bar overall is white. Maybe that will be too pierce if its in other place, but the bar is in the right place. In where so many pierce store and building around.</p><p>“Hello, <em>Sir</em>. What can I help you?”</p><p>Bokuto fixing his tie and the tip of his suit before saying to the receptionist, “I already have appointment with—eh—she said she already here. My name is Bokuto.”</p><p>“You must be the one Akaashi-<em>san</em> waiting for.”</p><p>Bokuto nod. The receptionist smiling to him. “You’ve been waiting for.”</p><p>Bokuto stare at the bar once. Usually bar is always like a cave—gloomy, grim, and dark. But that place is so bright. Sun’s natural light goes straight in and no lamp is on yet even though the time is already dusk to nightfall. The orange light directly entered the room through the glass, smearing the white walls with its natural tinge in the end of day. Bokuto just thought one word, “Fascinating.”</p><p>Suddenly his gaze was fixed on someone’s back with long wavy hair that he doesn’t know why he think he know who she was even though the owner is still turn her back at him. The girl facing the bar’s table while have a conversation with the bartender. Doesn’t even care about the entry way. The girl look to the right once, almost towards Bokuto and that man almost to become bumbling because he is stunned to her figure. Its her. Its his girl.</p><p>“I saw your gaze.” The receptionist smiling. Bokuto forgot that he is still in the entry way and stupidly stoned. The receptionist take a glance at the direction where Bokuto nailed his gaze. “Please, Sir. Your girl is waiting.”</p><p>Bokuto passing him with red face because of shame. His heart beating incredibly fast and for several times he tried to controlling his hard breath because of nervousness. He doesn’t want Akaashi’s green eyes saw him as a clumsy man. He already tried to be as charismatic as possible during their online chatting. So, please, Koutaro, don’t destroy that image now.</p><p>“Akaashi Keiko?”</p><p>He’s right. That face as beauty as in the picture. It’s even more extraordinary. Her chin is not round, her jaw is so firm, forming a figure that like a real manifestation from European classical’s art combine with <em>yamato nadeshiko</em>’s image, an ideal image for beautiful Japanese woman. Her hair is wavy, jet black and loose, purposely fall to her back and to the edge of her face. Her lips is thin with a natural lipstick’s color—or maybe people said it as liptint? Bokuto doesn’t know much about cosmetics, but if its for Akaashi, maybe he will learn a lot in the future. Her eyes is not monolid, but also not too big. The green eye’s stare is so deep and Bokuto can measure her intelligence and her fortitude from it. Typical of woman who doesn’t let any man approach and annoy her. And that aura—Bokuto believes it 100 percents—will make any man feel lower than her.</p><p>Akaashi doesn’t wear much make up—maybe. Just face powder and lipstick, thats all what Bokuto can see. Maybe more than it, but Bokuto doesn’t care. She has her own charm. Her green eyes so clear and her skin is soft, the charm of Japanese beauty that only Akaashi has it. And what Bokuto thought about the girl is—she has class. Her dress is not usual pick, a white suit covering a knee-length dress which its color is black with white sakuras falling and pilled at the hem of her skirt as its patterns. The combination of suit and dress usually creates an old-fashioned impression, but not for Akaashi. Not old-fashioned, but also not too much. She wears a thin golden watch in her not too thin hand, and there are simple ear stud with a little jewel in her ear. And her legs are long and beautifully curved on the leg of the high chair. And the most important thing, no ring in her finger. Not even a trace.</p><p>Camera lens failed capturing the charm and aura of this girl. Bokuto cursing Kuroo for always saying that behind Akaashi’s account there are an ugly and evil uncle want to scam him. That one of his friend just want to scare him and make Akaashi have bad impression of him, Bokuto guess.</p><p>Her voice is soft, a little deep and heavy calling Bokuto’s name carefully, “Bokuto Kotaro-<em>san</em>?”</p><p>Bokuto restrain his smile for not too much and over-smile. Akaashi stand up and shake his hand, “How about we go to our own table?”</p><p>Akaashi is quiet tall. Yes, she wear high heels, but the impression is beyond that. Maybe her height about 170 cm. Maybe more. Bokuto can’t make sure of it because of her high heels. But her height is almost the same as Bokuto and Bokuto love tall woman. They always give the impression that they are difficult to subject and you need to takes effort to reach their level. And Bokuto will happily try to climb the ladder to prove that he is worthy and equal to Akaashi. “Of course.”</p><p>Akaashi nod to the bartender and then he call a waitress to send the two to another table, close to an open screen door that letting in the fresh air this afternoon. Their plan is having dinner date, so they order the food immediately. The waitress took the order and left after making sure Bokuto and Akaashi had nothing else to do with her. The white lamps is turned on when the room gets a little darker and Bokuto realized that the bar’s walls not completely white. There are a green drawing looks like ivy climbing the walls. Its color is light green and Bokuto is not catching it when the light is dim. Interesting quotes are framed in white frames and hung on one side of the wall. In another side there are many little lamps with different shapes. All of it have a weak orange light, as if the orange given by the dusk was still there. The ray is not as bright as the center lamp, just to give impression that lamps is just for decoration.</p><p>But still, with all the charm of the bar still can’t make Bokuto stop from starring at the girl in front of him. It’s as if the bar’s main beauty is Akaashi. When those green eyes met his golden eyes, it felt like there are a warm and also comfortable wave in Bokuto’s stomach—it excite him.</p><p>They both silent for ten seconds until Bokuto’s soft laugh, “I’m sorry—this is my first time for me meeting someone from online site. So—it’s a little bit awkward for me.”</p><p>Akaashi showed a brief fluster in her eyes, “Oh, is that right?”</p><p>Bokuto’s shoulder lifted and he only grinning slightly, “Yes—you are the first. I mean—I tried to messaging another girls, but—I’m not sure, I don’t feel like... I match with them. So when I—you—I mean—when our conversations <em>sync</em>, I can’t wait to see you in person.” Bokuto swore in his mind and worried if he using the word ‘sync’ in the wrong way. Yet he still smiling to cover his doubts, “How about you?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. Actually not so long ago I had a date. But, usually they won’t contact me again after—this. Dinner date like this, I mean. And—well—I’m used to those kind of treatment.”</p><p>This time Bokuto’s golden gaze in surprise, “What? How come?” Akaashi is incredible. Which fool would leave someone this graceful and great?”</p><p>Akaashi was silent for a while before answering, “Incompatibility. Just like you too, Bokuto-<em>san</em>. Sometimes they—who I met through online—always hastily decide to meet. Not that I object, but for most cases, it feels better to wait and get to know each other a little more.”</p><p>“You are right.” Bokuto feeling grateful that he wasn’t rushed by his lust to meet Akaashi in the past. He did not draw his gaze from Akaashi for about a minute or two. The girl in front of him didn’t seem awkward and only met his gaze two or three times and smiled. Several times Akaashi paying attention her surrounding, one or two she pulled her hair back to her ears that often cover his cheek. Bokuto said again, “You said you are a fashion designer?”</p><p>A waiter came to bring their dinner. Yet Bokuto need to wait to hear Akaashi’s answer until the waiter leave their table. The black haired girl answered, “Yes, I am. I work in <em>Secret Story</em>—a boutique just down the road.”</p><p>“Oh, so you come to this place often?”</p><p>Akaashi smiled, “Yes. I’m sorry I invited you here. Everyone here are very open, friendly, and I like them.”</p><p>“Of course!” Bokuto laughed, “And it’s too dangerous if you meet a stranger for the first time in a place you don’t know well—I mean—haha—I also want to make Japan a safe country for anyone—men—women—anyone—wherever they go.” Bokuto nodded confidently while cutting his steak even though his eyes were only on the movement of Akaashi’s hand who gracefully lifted the spoon and took a soft sip of the soup.</p><p>“You are a good police, Bokuto-<em>san</em>.” Bokuto hurriedly turned his gaze downwards to his knife when Akaashi’s eyes suddenly met his eyes. He had not expected his hand stopped moving. Akaashi said again, “I couldn’t believe it when you said you are a cop before.”</p><p>The white hair’s eyes widened once before he made an expression of feigning disappointed, “Why?”</p><p>Akaashi laughed softly. “You always send me funny jokes—it’s kind of silly. I’m sorry, I always imagined that police officer are a bunch of stiff people with no sense of humor. Typical of law enforcement and disciplinary men.”</p><p>“I can’t blame you. I do have some friends who really—well, let’s just say they are super serious about work—I mean, I’m not not serious... I mean, I always serious about my job—I am—you know. It’s just that—you need something to brighten up your day, right?”</p><p>“Of course.” Akaashi smiled. Bokuto really like Akaashi’s smile. Sincere and not pretend to. Bokuto often meet women who come to him—or whether introduced by his friends, and usually they—those women—are police worshipers. They look cute at first, laugh at his jokes, have taste of him, and then everything fall apart—become messy. They always have a motive when making love with the police. Whether it’s related to uniforms or weapons. Weapon that was really a gun behind the holster, or a gun behind the zipper on his pants—or maybe both. For Bokuto, women had much scheming. They often just need men to let go of their loneliness and it is a bad thing for Bokuto if he rushes to make a decision. There are many of his colleagues fall into their trap and Bokuto has learned from their experiences. Bokuto always thought carefully about all the steps he choose. He didn’t want to fall apart. He wanted to live his life in a relaxed and not in haste.</p><p>During the eight months he and Akaashi carefully taking step by step. Neither of those two—during those eight months—took the initiative to quickly meet and decide what kind of relationship they would have. And Bokuto like it. He enjoys how he eagerly awaits for Akaashi’s reply, saying, “Good night, have a nice dream’ at the end of the day and ‘Good morning, habe a nice day’ on their first message every morning. Sharing stories about how they spent the day, the occasional burst of heart that was either disappointment, sad, to distrust in other things which they needed someone to listen to—or read what was written.</p><p>And Bokuto loves to make Akaashi smile. At first, his chest rumbles when Akaashi responded to his joke message with a pleasant reaction or even just reply with a funny but cute sticker. This time, the sensation was even more incredible when he saw with his own eyes how Akaashi responded to his words. Bokuto really are happy to see Akaashi enjoying her dinner in a relaxed and full of laughter.</p><p>.</p><p>Dating is a very difficult thing for her. For Akaashi. When she loves someone, she can’t be dishonest to that person. Akaashi is someone who will give full attention to the person who attracts her and usually such people are always curious about her past, her story, what she is do and thinking about, and what kind of future she wants. Nothing ends well for Akaashi, that’s why she gives up to quickly judging herself if she’s in love.</p><p>That’s why she still keeps her distance from Bokuto. Honestly, she has been interested in Bokuto since their fourth times messages. But she is still observing Bokuto and trying to control herself. That man can always lift up her mood when she really needs a boost, but many people are able to do it as well as Bokuto—though it’s rare for Akaashi to know someone like Bokuto in her circle of friends. She still want to know what in Bokuto’s mind, his will, his ambitions.</p><p>“So, when was the last time you dated?” Akaashi wiped the corner of her lips while her eyes met Bokuto’s gaze. That stare was still glittering looking at her. The black haired girl repeatedly held back her laugh every time she saw Bokuto’s clumsiness or the white haired guy’s odd choice of words. She like the golden gaze which is sometimes confused with his own sentences. She drink first after being slightly suprised at the spicy and sour sensation of salad dressing on the chicken salad she ordered. She answered Bokuto, “Last month.”</p><p>And Akaashi enjoyed the shock on those golden eyes, “Ah, I remember you said that you were asked out by someone. Then, how did it end?”</p><p>“Not good. After that our friendship only lasted for a week. It was better because in the past I ever had been dumped in three days. Usually we adapts quite slowly—I think I have to start to understand that kind of situation.</p><p>“How about you, Bokuto-<em>san</em>? How about your last date?”</p><p>Bokuto growled softly. He looked up for two seconds, scratch his cheek oddly and smile strangely, “For the serious one, it seems like years ago. The last one was about two or three months ago—maybe. Very bad. They just used me. It sucks.”</p><p>Akaashi waiting for the rest of the story. Bokuto understood the meaning of Akaashi’s silence and put on an annoyed face remembering his past, “My friend introduced us at <em>goukon</em>. One night relationship. But, a really long night. Apparently she was being stalked by her ex. Isn’t that like—I mean—you must report it to the police, right? I mean, yeah I am a cop, but, do it when I wear my uniform—or at least wear a piece of clothes—and not naked at the bed! You know how suprised I am when our room door was kicked by that damn stalker when we—aargh, that was really embarassing!”</p><p>Bokuto ruffled his white hair and his face become red. The girl in front of him laughing softly. She could imagine how Bokuto’s expression at that time. “And then?”</p><p>“Well—” Suddenly Bokuto changed his gesture from bending to hide his face to look up and puff out his chest proudly., “—that damn stalker threatened me with a knife. He didn’t have a clue that I am a cop. I am very good at <em>judo</em>, you know. So I pulled his hand and slammed him. I held his hands on his back tightly and I locked his body under me. I easily beat him.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles seeing Bokuto looks excited about his story. But later, her face showing a worried expression, “Oh, I am sorry if I makes you remember that bad experience.”</p><p>Bokuto’s expression changed and he smiled softly. Akaashi caught his sincere eyes, “No. It’s fine. I used to it. In fact, I’m happy to tell you my story. When I tell this to my friends at work, they just laugh at me or make fun of me. It sucks!”</p><p>That green eyes can see Bokuto nodded to the waiter who came to their table. All the dirty plates was removed, replaced with a sweet dessert that Bokuto ordered for him and Akaashi to eat. Akaashi heard Bokuto giving his thanks to the chef and praising the food.</p><p>Akaashi said after the waiter left, “I love hearing such stories. My favorite genres are action and suspense. I don’t mind with horror, tho.”</p><p>Bokuto’s golden eyes gleam with enthusiasm, he become excited, “Really? I have tons of stories like that! Or—or we can watch movies together.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled faintly. Her eyes narrowed as she did that. “I can’t wait for it.”</p><p>Bokuto is a very expressive person. Akaashi already thought that from the start, but he was more sentimental when they face to face like now. The expression on his face clearly depicts his feelings, expressing straightforwardly about Bokuto’s emotions, melancholy, optimism, explosive heart, and others, which all of that—Akaashi can see it clearly—can changes easily with time in their conversation. Akaashi loves Bokuto’s smile. And all the energy that radiated from him from the very beginning they met earlier.</p><p>Dating is a very difficult thing for her. For Akaashi. A relationship must be based on honesty and openness of each partner. Often many retreated after they both knew what the other was hiding. Some retreated slowly, some are with a polite ways, and some make fun of it, threaten them, and even using violence. Akaashi maybe not a weak person, but if it involves her feelings, Akaashi prefers to be quiet and let herself crushed slowly. She’s been crushed for dozens of times. But it always felt like there was an urge in her heart to keep going. Maybe one day she will find the right person. Maybe one day he will be happy. Maybe someday, someone really loves her, wants Akaashi for himself.</p><p>All those possibilites suddenly answered tonight. Maybe this night is what she’s waiting for. Maybe Bokuto is the right person. Maybe this is the end of her search.</p><p>“By the way about you, Akaashi—” Bokuto skewered strawberries and dipped them in chocolate fondue while continuing his sentence, “—so, being a designer is your dream?”</p><p>“Yes—but if you say it dream—I am not completely achieve it. I still have a long way to go for it. I just submitted a proposal to start my own brand. There are many things waiting for me and my plans for the future.” Akaashi playing with her straw in her juice glass. Her smile is faint and her eyes are slightly wilted when she answers Bokuto. She didn’t even look at him.</p><p>“Is that right? You know, I easily amaze by people that always working hard pursuing their dreams. I know you can do it, Akaashi.” Akaashi just smiling hearing Bokuto cheering for him. “So, what will your brand be about?”</p><p>Akaashi looks up, met Bokuto’s curious gaze. The girl still smiling oddly. Her fingers brushed her hair twice. Once she bit her bottom lip, laughing silently and carefully said, “I had a hard time finding dress and underwear that would suit me, so I thought about designing and making them under my own brand. Dress and underwear for trans—”</p><p>She wait for Bokuto’s respon, but none. That golden eyes still sparkling waiting Akaashi’s sentence. That smile still the same, sincere. Akaashi repeated with a little more clarity and emphasis, “—transgender people, like me.”</p><p>This time that big smile in Bokuto’s face closed, but he still smiles. His eyebrows raised, his expression was shocked, and even Akaashi can heard a weird laugh a second later. Bokuto stared at Akaashi with a gaze that Akaashi could not interpret. That’s where Akaashi started to worry. Her chest can’t be calm and she is worried that Bokuto is not the person she is waiting for.</p><p>“Oh my—wow—I—I didn’t expect that. You—you are nothing like—.”</p><p>Akaashi knew the words Bokuto can’t say till the end, but she still keeping her smile. She bit her lip again and waiting for another responses from Bokuto, but nothing. But just one thing Akaashi can see, that was something Akaashi can’t believe it.</p><p>Astonishment in his eyes.</p><p>“You may object.” Akaashi said carefully. Bokuto laugh softly, “No, absolutely not. I never care about that.”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyebrows rose, now she was the one who was shocked. Usually, people always need time to accept that fact, more often they immediately refuse and leave. But only this time she had received this kind of acceptance. Bokuto just grabbed the strawberries and ate them without letting go of his smile and glance at Akaashi. This time he said frankly, “You are beautiful and incredible. It doesn’t matter if you are female, male, or trans, you made me unable to take my eyes and mind off from you. I mean—I knew it for a long time that we sync—errr—got along well, but after meeting you, I knew we were perfectly compatible. It doesn’t matter other than that.”</p><p>Akaashi’s face blushes. Her eyes area felt warm and there was a tear dropping from the lid of her right eye. Akaashi’s right hand brushing her nose and covered whatever was in her face, which made her entire body warm instantly. Her chest churned in pleasant feeling, her whole body felt light, and she want to crying at that moment. Her lips trembling, her eyes were teary and heavy. She said softly but Bokuto still can heard it, “Thank you.”</p><p>Bokuto still in silent, smiling finds another side of Akaashi tonight. Behind the calm and the ability to carry herself, there is always something fragile to hide. Bokuto often saw that from many victims of violence cases he has been handling. And he knew that in the first second Akaashi being honest about her true self, the harsh and hurtful past was not just a sweetener for stories if in the future the situation changes. Bokuto knew right away that Akaashi need someone. Someone on her level. And Bokuto wants that person is Bokuto himself.</p><p>The black haired girl choked a little when she realized more than a drop of her tears had fallen. Bokuto offered his water and let the girl calm down. “I’m sorry,” she says.</p><p>Bokuto’s frowned. His mouth pursed his mouth playfully, “Why did you sorry?”</p><p>Akaashi smile sincerely seeing Bokuto’s funny expression. “I’ve crying in front of you, and I’ve lied to you.”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong from crying.” Bokuto saying with honesty. His smile still in his face, “And I don’t think you’ve been lying to me. You just not telling me everything. And it’s not wrong. Precisely, it’s the right thing because—it might be I have bad intentions from the start, maybe take advantage of you, right? If you told me everything before its—well, even though I had absolutely no such malicious intent. I am a cop, remember. Police officer. I can’t do that.</p><p>This time, Akaashi’s smile is more open. She blushes. Her right hand covering her right cheek which felt warm because of amazement by Bokuto’s words. “I thought at first that it was impossible to find someone—like you.”</p><p>Bokuto’s grin suddenly become wider, almost half of his face is drowned in that honest smile. “It’s not ‘impossible’. It’s just ‘hard’. Because someone like me is really hard to find and to find out someone who synchronous—ah, did I use that word right?”</p><p>Akaashi laugh. Bokuto said solemnly, “Some people often to choose something to make life more easy. But, for me its ‘Don’t think about what is easy. Think about what is fun’.”</p><p>.</p><p>Bokuto jumped out of his bed. His left hand clenched happily while his right hand was shaking holding his smartphone. His golden eyes repeatedly reread what was written on the screen. His chest feels full and rumble.</p><p>
  <em>“You want another date?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want second date, third date, fourth date. Ah—my plan is our third date is time for as dating as real couple.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good night, have a nice dream.”</em>
</p><p><em>“You too, Bokuto-</em>san<em>.”</em></p><p>“I love—”</p><p>Bokuto was stunned for a moment. His head feel on the pillow with his two hands holding his smartphone. His eyebrows misaligned, his right one is higher than his left and his left eyelid narrows slightly, giving his two eyes an asymmetrical impression.</p><p>He deleting the two words he had typed before.</p><p>He will save it for later. He doesn’t want any media to be a bridge to express his heart. He would say that directly—</p><p>—soon.</p><p>
  <em>“Be happy, because I am happy to know you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for being the reason I am grateful to born in this world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I know maybe my idea to learn writing in English by translating my own work is a bad idea. Well, but at least I tried.<br/>If you manage to read it until the end, I am very grateful. Thank you so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>